


Announcement Mayhem

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Sayori hasseveralannouncements...





	Announcement Mayhem

“Okay, everyone! It’s time to share--”

“Okay, everyone!” Sayori announced, interrupting Monika. “Tomorrow, I'll be abducting my dearest friend and dragging him to the literature club!”

“Natsuki, bring fresh cupcakes, to share with the rest of the club, especially me. Yuri, bring Stale Cupcakes, to hit him on the head with, if he mistakes this for the napping club or the fapping club. Monika, analysis.”

“Also, Out of the Loop is the best song.”

Natsuki quizzically looked at Sayori, confused. Clearly, Natsuki was out of the loop, because every time Yuri tried to get her to play Katawa Shoujo, she would reject Yuri and call her gross.

“That's a funny way to pronounce ‘Cold Iron’...” Yuri interjected.

Natsuki crossed her arms and turned away. “I know you have nothing better to announce, but can you cripple obsessed weebs at least argue about manga instead? After all, we are a literature club, and manga is literature. Parfait Girls is the best manga.”

“Actually, Emergence is better…” Yuri mumbled, her voice barely audible.

“Yeah! Emergence is nice! I especially liked the ending, it was really happy!” Sayori added.

“Anyway!” Sayori continued “We’re out of time now, so you all are dismissed! Go home! Too bad we don't have time to share poems today… but it's totally not because I forgot to write one for today!”

Before Monika could react, Sayori had pushed Natsuki and Yuri out of the clubroom, leaving Monika behind. Monika smiled sadly.

The next day, Sayori held MC’s hand, and dragged him into the literature club. “Okay, everyone! I have an important announcement to make…” she said as she stepped into the classroom. “Please welcome our newest member!”

Natsuki’s eyes widened as she stared at their interlocked hands. “Gross. Get a room, you two.”

“This _is_ a room…” MC muttered to himself.

Monika opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, a cupcake flew into her mouth. Natsuki was force feeding everyone with cupcakes, and no one could talk with their mouth full, except for Sayori. “Sho good…”

After they had eaten the cupcakes, Monika tried to address the club again. “Okay, everyone! It's time to share--”

Again, Sayori interrupted her. “Okay, everyone! Yuri brought something for all of us!”

“It's not a big deal…!” Yuri exclaimed, shocked by Sayori’s sudden proclamation. “I just happened to bring extra copies of this really great book about Natsuki, so we could read it. And we could… discuss it… if you wanted…”

“Unfortunately, I failed math, and only brought four copies. MC will have to share with me.”

“Why do you have four books?” MC asked.

“Because I have three eyes.” Yuri replied. Yuri threw a book at Monika before she could say anything.

“Also, I have another announcement to make… MC is walking home with me today! Yay~!” Sayori added.

“Well, it will be time to leave in about three minutes and sixteen seconds, so I guess I'll make another nonsense announcement… My watch is two minutes slow! Time to head for the napping club! You are all dismissed!”

Sayori held MC’s hand inappropriately, and dragged him out of the classroom. Yuri grabbed MC’s other hand, and got dragged out along with him. Natsuki, upon seeing all of that lewd handholding, vomited on the floor and ran out.

And so, Monika was once again left behind, all alone in the clubroom…

One day later, MC voluntarily went to the literature club alone, without Sayori dragging him there. The only person in the room, however, was just Monika.

“Okay, Monika! Where is Sayori?” he asked.

Monika shrugged. “I don't know, but at least she wrote a poem this time!”

MC noticed a piece of paper on one of the desks, and read from it. “This doesn't make any sense..?”

Monika approached him from behind, and titled his head 90 degrees.

“Oh. Ahahaha.” MC could finally read the words on the poem.

> Local vice-president found dead after two days straight of announcement mayhem.

Despite his usual denseness, MC had a bad feeling about this. “Igottodosomething!” he exclaimed. He jumped out of the window, and ran all the way to Sayori’s house.

MC walked up to Sayori’s bedroom, and gently opened the door. “Sayo-”

Sayori was lying on the floor, curled up into a fetal position. MC slowly walked towards her, trembling with every step he took. As he was about to reach her, he heard her disconsolate sobs. “Heck!” Sayori exclaimed. “I died in fortnite!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by r/DDLC mods memeing in the announcement bar.


End file.
